Revelations
by returntothedarklands
Summary: Their new life together seems to be on track until a fatal mistake and the return of an old face almost costs one of them their job and both of them their future together. And this time it's not Owen with all the problems... *Chapter 3 up now* C/O Rated T
1. We're In Heaven Part I

**A/N: Ok so here's some info about this story first of all.**

**Summary: **SEQUEL TO DEMONS. Cristina and Owen's new life together seems to be on track until a mistake in the heat of the moment and the temporary return of a face from the past almost costs one of them their job and both of them their future together. And this time, it's not Owen who has the problems......

**Rating: T. I'm not sure if it needs to be T but I don't quite know where this story is going to so just in case.**

**Pairings: Well, C/O obviously. Also the same established pairings as in Demons and basically as in season 5 - Mark&Lexie, Alex&Izzie, MerDer, Callie&Arizona.**

**Other: This story is set after Demons so if you haven't you may want to read that. You'll also have to forget about anything that happened in Season 5 after the episode Elevator Love Letter, although I may write some of what happened in eventually, i don't know yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters in this story. Only the patients pretty much will be characters of my own making. I also don't own Grey's Anatomy :(**

**About this Chapter: This chapter is the first part of a two part start. Think of it like a two part season premiere almost.**

* * *

We're in Heaven (Part I)

Downing the last of his drink in one go, Owen grabbed Cristina and grinning at her futile attempts at resistance, he pulled her over to the dance floor or rather the spare space of floor at the bar that was reserved for dancing.

"You know I don't dance," she complained although it was only half heartedly. It wasn't the first time he had done this to her and she had almost gotten used to it. What she wasn't used to however, was the embarrassment and humiliation that she felt was sure to ensue the minute she began to dance, if you could even call it that. It wasn't that she was particularly adverse to the actual act itself; after all she had danced crazily with Mer plenty of times before. It was that she was adverse to other people watching her do it. Especially people she didn't know. None of this seemed to bother Owen though, and repeatedly he made sure that if they went out somewhere she had to dance with him. The fact that he laughed more at her expressions and the way she sometimes stood on his feet than at the actual moves she did was to her mind a sure sign Owen had incredible powers of self preservation. Still, she often found herself enjoying it more than she anticipated and every time they went dancing she had to remind herself of that fact in order to resist the urge to go get another drink. Or play darts. Or do anything that didn't involve trying to move to music with a man who for some reason was a damn good dancer. More than once she had thought about asking whether dancing was something army recruits were taught along with how to fire a gun and the usual military training, but she too had feelings of self preservation and every time the thought came to mind she decided that it just wasn't worth it. As they began to sway to the music, Cristina thanked anyone who might be listening to her thoughts that it was a slow song playing and after a minute or so even she had to concede that Owen making her dance with him wasn't all that bad – she particularly liked the 'with him' bit. Reaching up to put her arms around Owen's neck, Cristina couldn't help but think that at that moment her life was well, maybe not complete, not just yet, but pretty damn close.

"Told you it wouldn't be that bad," Owen murmured, watching as she slowly allowed herself to enjoy the moment.

Cristina shrugged. "It's alright I guess."

Owen laughed. He found he was doing that a lot and he silently attributed it to Cristina's presence in his life. In fact he'd been thinking lately that maybe it was time for them to think about getting a place together, rather than both of them wasting money on rent. He was practically living at Cristina's now anyway. He was sure Callie was going to ask him to pay rent soon, he was there that much. For now though, he decided to focus on putting his feet where Cristina wasn't going to stand on them, not that he'd ever tell her that. He actually found her somewhat stumbling attempts at dancing endearing and rather cute. That he might eventually tell her. He still found it hard to believe that not long ago they'd had to stop seeing each other while he sorted himself out. Even harder for him to believe was that he'd only met Cristina for the first time mere months ago, rather than the years, the lifetime he felt it was. It truly felt like she'd been there next to him for his whole life. There was no question for him that he loved her and there never had been, even after he'd tried to choke her. Tossing that memory back into the recesses of his mind where it belonged, Owen forced himself to think about more pleasant things – like how beautiful Cristina looked tonight. That he _had _told her, and told her more than once both to her amusement and pleasure. Looking around them at the packed bar, Owen was surprised to see that they'd been dancing for half an hour, neither of them noticing the time fly by.

"Come on," he said in the spur of the moment. "Let's get out of here." Cristina looked at him surprised. She'd thought he wanted to dance.

"Where are we going?" she called out as Owen led her back across the floor and out the exit to his truck.

Thinking of how great his life was at the moment, Owen held the passenger door open for Cristina, motioning for her to jump in. "That depends," he replied grinning. "Where would you like to go?"

* * *

**Sorry, I know that was short. I promise, they get longer from here. So what'd you think?**


	2. Crashing Down to Earth Part II

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this is the second part of the two part 'premiere'. As usual let me know what you think please:)**

* * *

Crashing Down to Earth (Part II)

Cristina yawned, rolling over in the bed she was sharing with Owen so she could look at him.

"Stop staring at me," he said in a husky kind of half whisper when he felt her eyes upon him although his own were closed.

"I wasn't staring at you," she replied quickly though in truth she sort of had been.

"Yes you were."

Cristina couldn't help but laugh. Somehow he always knew, no matter what it was about. It was almost like he could read her mind with half the stuff he came out with - all of it true of course. She swore he was secretly a magician and being a kick ass trauma surgeon was only a cover. Sometimes she still found it hard to believe that they were doing it, that they were making their relationship work. No, she corrected herself - that they were making their _love_ work - because as soppy as it sounded – especially to her own ears, or rather to her own thoughts – together they were more than just a relationship.

Owen wrapped his arms around Cristina's midriff and pulled her back against him.

"Go back to sleep," he murmured tiredly against her neck, "We have work soon."

Reaching out for the clock on her bedside table, Cristina pulled it close so she could squint at it with her sleep blurred eyes. A minute later she sat bolt upright with a loud exclamation.

"We're late. It's ten thirty and we're late and I've got a surgery in half an hour and..." She didn't finish, instead jumping out of the bed with surprising athleticism. Owen tried to be moved by this but in the end the warm comfort of the blankets won over any alarm he felt about being late to work - for about two minutes that was, until Cristina came back into the room and ripped the blankets off him in one pull. Resignedly, Owen decided it was time to get up since it was fairly obvious Cristina wasn't going to let him have a choice about the matter.

Cristina knew that the kid in front of her was probably going to die. She refrained from mentioning this to Arizona who had brought him to them though, especially since the boy - although suffering from a rare heart defect - was not deaf and was sitting with hearing distance. Her bedside manner wasn't _that_ bad, despite what others might have thought.

"What have we got?" Dr. Dixon asked, carefully avoiding the boy's family members.

Cristina handed her the chart rather than explain. The kid's medical history read like a small book, the list of operations and procedures about three pages long not to mention the family background etc, etc.

"Ok," Dr. Dixon said in her usual businesslike manner after a minute. "Book an OR Dr. Yang. You'll scrub in once you've finished your rounds."

Cristina nodded and containing the enthusiasm that the words had evoked, began to do what she'd been told. It wasn't everyday that a cardio surgeon -or any surgeon for that matter - saw one of these procedures performed much less got to assist. It seemed today was her lucky day.

Owen hummed quietly to himself as he waited for the room to be filled. It wasn't often he got a chance between cases to think before another one came in that urgently required his attention and he was making the most of it. More specifically, he was thinking of where he was going to take Cristina out that night for dinner. He was torn between the fancy restaurant down the road from Cristina's and the West Point Lighthouse – the place where he'd been going to take her on that horrible first date that neither of them talked about anymore – when the new case finally flooded through the doors and Owen became absorbed in the struggle to save the dying girl's life.

The steady beeps of the monitor were a good sign. Toby, although currently having intense surgery performed on his nine year old body, was still alive, still breathing. Arizona allowed herself to relax slightly; after all, Toby was in good hands, the best. She was just starting to believe that Dr. Dixon and Dr. Yang might actually pull off what was to anyone's mind an extremely difficult and risky surgery when suddenly the monitor went black and the bright lights of the OR went dead. For a few seconds everyone remained still, then as abruptly as the power had gone out, chaos ensued.

Owen was waiting for Cristina when Meredith sat down next to him. They'd both heard about the power going out in the OR. They both knew what that had meant for the nine year old she'd been in the middle of working on along with Dr. Dixon and they both knew that Cristina was going to need some comfort after what had happened.

"How is she?" Meredith asked, and Owen was surprised because he'd thought Meredith would be more likely to know the answer to that than he was.

"I- I don't know. I haven't seen her yet. Haven't you?"

"No," Meredith replied wishing she hadn't just assumed that Cristina would want to see Owen first. After all, just because she had Derek didn't mean that she didn't want to run to Cristina to tell her things first anymore.

"Hey," As though her thoughts had summoned him, Derek got off the elevator opposite their seats and seeing Meredith made a beeline for them. "I heard about what happened. Where's Yang?"

"Right behind you," Cristina said answering his question before anyone else could.

Owen got up, and walking past Derek, put his arms around her in a tight embrace. While he was holding her, Callie walked past with her hand joined to Arizona's who with her puffy, reddened eyes looked like she'd been crying for the last good while. He nodded to Callie as they passed, and she returned the gesture. It looked like they were both going to have similar evenings, although he doubted Cristina would cry that much- if at all. She just didn't strike him as the crying type. Still, that didn't mean she wasn't upset. Owen could feel that she was in way her body was rigid in his embrace, in the way she sounded like she'd swallowed something that she couldn't quite dislodge from her throat.

"Well, I think we'll leave you to it then," Derek said and Meredith, realising she wasn't needed at the moment agreed. Together they walked off, and Chief Webber who had been quietly surveying the scene below him for a minute or two caught the kiss Derek placed on her cheek as they exited the hospital. He shook his head almost ruefully. He didn't know what it was about the building – or maybe what it was about Seattle – that had resulted in practically everyone working at SGH having a relationship with a colleague. He was thinking about this when Miranda Bailey came to stand next to him, also deciding to lean on the rail and look down.

"You heard about what happened today? In the OR," she asked after a moment.

"Yeah," he replied, "Unfortunately I did."

"Is there going have to be an investigation?" Bailey asked resignedly though she already knew the answer as much as she didn't like it.

Chief Webber looked back down. Major Hunt was still holding onto Dr. Yang although he was gently pulling her towards the exit now. He could hear the distaste in Bailey's voice and he didn't like the situation much better himself. Yang was a good surgeon, a _talented_ surgeon he thought while he watched Hunt place a kiss on her cheek very much similar to the one Derek had placed on Meredith Grey's.

"I'm afraid so," he sighed.

It would be a shame he thought, and a great loss to cardio, if this incident was to end what was promising to be a very accomplished career for Cristina Yang.

"You wanna talk about it?" Owen asked gently.

"No," Cristina replied. They were sitting on his couch in what had to be the tidiest man's apartment she had ever seen - not counting Burke's of course; he'd just been incredibly anal about cleaning and stuff like that. She supposed it must be because of the time Owen had spent in the army. "No, I just want to sit here in your arms."

Complying with her wishes, Owen wrapped his arms around her and thought that that surely must be the most he had ever hugged her in one day, not that he was complaining. He also wondered what was so evidently bugging her, what it was that meant she hadn't been able to relax all evening since they'd left the hospital and probably before that too. They hadn't gone to dinner. In the end he'd brought her back to his place, something he'd never done before because he figured Callie and Arizona could use some space themselves. Now he found himself at a loss as to what to do, and what to say. Gently stroking her hair instead, Owen waited for her to either open up to him or fall asleep. He would have been lying to say, twenty minutes later, that he wasn't disappointed and slightly hurt when she fell asleep. Keeping one arm around Cristina, Owen put the other behind his head for a makeshift pillow. He had a feeling Cristina wasn't going to be moving anytime before the morning, which was good he thought, seeing as it was going to be a tough day for her. And he wouldn't be at all surprised if it was to begin with a summons to Chief Webber's office.........

* * *

**Told you this one would be longer :) Please Review ;P**


	3. Bad Day

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I know I've been a while updating but I've been really busy with school lately so I haven't had much time to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Bad Day.

Cristina braced herself before knocking on the door with as much strength as she could muster up which in all honesty wasn't much. As Owen had predicted, her morning was indeed starting with a visit to the chief's office and there was a long pause during which Cristina contemplated knocking again before his voice allowed her entry. Normally calm and ice cool under pressure, she felt like a snowman in a heat wave as she took the offered seat and waited for Chief Webber to speak.

"Dr. Yang, I trust you understand why it is you're here," he began, and not waiting for her assent continued, "I'm going to make this quick. Until we get the autopsy report and know conclusively what killed Toby Aims yesterday you are on a caution."

Cristina sighed in relief. At least he wasn't suspending her or making her 'take a holiday'. "Yes sir."

"That means no surgeries Dr. Yang," he replied. "None at all, you do not even step foot inside and OR unless I specifically say you can," he raised his voice slightly over her shocked complaints. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Cristina managed rather weakly, feeling like the rug had just been pulled out from under her. _No surgeries! _ That was almost worse than being suspended would have been. In fact, she thought, it probably was worse.

"Now," the chief leaned back in his chair. "Run me through everything that you remember happening in that OR yesterday from just before the power went out............."

* * *

Owen wondered how Cristina was getting on. He imagined, with a grimace that it was not going very well – for her at least. It was a strange and new sensation for him to feel bad because he thought that she must be feeling bad. He wondered if that was what she had felt like when was dealing with all his issues. It probably was he decided. Or maybe he was just being fanciful. He shrugged, forcing the thought from his mind and turned his attention back to what he was going to do about Cristina. He finally knew the whole story or at least her side of it which was in his opinion the same thing. They had been operating on the kid, Toby, and were most of the way through what was a difficult surgery when the power in the OR had suddenly gone out. In the middle of the confusion during which nurses were trying frantically to find some source of light, Toby had gone into cardiac arrest reported by three - or Dr. Grey, Owen had to remind himself. Cristina's use of numbers for her interns was rubbing off on him. The lights had come back on then as the back-up generator finally kicked in and as Dr. Dixon tried to stop the kid from bleeding out, Cristina had injected him with one of the shots of adrenaline which had been on the cart for just an occurrence – him going into cardiac arrest and not the power going out. Instead of starting his heart going again, the Toby had started seizing and unable to save him, Dixon had had to call time of death. Maybe he was biased, but Owen didn't really think Cristina had done anything wrong. Still, he could see the other side of it which was that Toby had starting seizing after she had given him the injection. That in itself puzzled him immensely. The most likely cause of the seizing would have to be the adrenaline and unless Cristina simply gave him far too much adrenaline then it must have reacted with something else. The only thing he could think of though was the anaesthetic and that would have been chosen so such a thing wouldn't happen. And that brought him back to Cristina giving the kid too much, which was equally unlikely seeing as she'd have had to have given him more than was in the syringe for that to happen. Owen shook his head. It was too much of a mystery to think about and it was making his head sore even trying. Better to leave it to the M.E to figure out what had actually caused Toby's death he thought. The only problem was that if it turned out that the injection Cristina had given him wasn't actually adrenaline – as he suspected might be the case – then she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Arizona was visiting the clinic when she spotted Cristina attending to the very patient she was there to see. She hesitated a moment before walking towards them – it wasn't that she blamed Cristina for what had happened to Toby, it was just that she had been hit pretty hard with his death. She was almost ashamed admit, even to herself, that she was relieved when Yang left for another patient before she reached them. One look at the girl's chart though, made Arizona's heart drop. She knew instantly that she was going to have to call Dr. Dixon for the second time that week.

* * *

Cristina could have sworn that the world had decided to spin just a little bit slower. Either that or someone kept putting the clock back every time she glanced in that direction and was again disappointed to see that a mere five minutes had gone by. Finally though, after what seemed like days rather than a few hours her shift ended and she was able to escape what some joker had called the clinic rather than what she thought it should have been called: the world's most BORING place. Her day wasn't made any better though because as she arrived home she remembered with dismay that it was Derek's birthday the next day and as Mer's person she was obligated to help out. The fact that Owen was on call and staying at the hospital that night didn't exactly help her much either. Taking a shower to revive herself and summoning up as much enthusiasm as she could manage, she drove out to Mer's. Well, she reminded herself, it was Mer's and Derek's now. Dejectedly, she walked up the path and stopped still when she saw that Owen wasn't at the hospital where he'd said he'd be, but in fact was waiting on the front step, the door open behind him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. "I thought you were on call tonight."

"I was," he replied, "And now I'm not."

"Ok........"

Owen couldn't help but chuckle at the confused expression that was gracing Cristina's face.

"Don't worry about it. The main thing is that you and I are going out tonight seeing as you didn't want to last night."

"But I have to-"she began, pointing towards the open door.

"Not anymore you don't," he replied and taking her hand, steered her towards her ride. "You've been allowed permission to skip this evening."

Cristina merely looked more confused. "What-"

"I swapped on call duty with Derek." Owen decided to elaborate. "Mark and Lexie gave me a ride here and because I got Derek out of the house until he comes home tomorrow after work Meredith's generously said she can spare you from decorating duty for the night. Ok?"

"Ok." Cristina let him drive and hopped in the passenger side. "So where are we going?" she asked regaining her composure a little bit at a time. It had been a bad day. A terrible day in fact and maybe some time with Owen was just what she needed to make it seem like it was bearable.

"Wait and see," he replied with the cheeky grin on his face that she loved and for the first time that day, Cristina let herself relax and thought that maybe everything would be ok after all. Owen grinned to himself as he saw her lose the hard edge to her expression that had been bugging him. He was determined to make her forget - at least for one night – her current problems.

* * *

Dr. Dixon surveyed the patient's chart and immediately agreed with Dr. Robbins' assessment that something needed to be done and done fast. Contemplating the risk factor associated with the procedures involved and the types of surgeries that would have to be performed, Dixon came to the conclusion that she was going to need help, a lot of it, from at least one other - preferably two - cardio surgeons such as herself. Ignoring the slight jump in her chest that usually came when she had to communicate with relative strangers Dr. Dixon picked up the phone and began to make some calls...............


End file.
